Bite me
by Cheshire neko chan
Summary: rewritten:watch out jun has bite bel/oc a little hibari/oc M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1 so it starts

it was just a '_normal _' day for sawada 'tsuna' tsunayoshi who just recently found out that he was to be the tenth boss of one of the most powerful and well known mafia family The Vongola of course when he found out he was '_extremely overjoyed'_ that he was rendered speechless and promptly fainted on the spot.

'cause all kids want to be famous mafia boss when they right? _right?_

Nope. he did faint but he was not overjoyed in the slightest in fact he promptly and straight out refused, I mean com on his nick name was dame-tsuna how could he become a mafia boss when he was a total loser in fact he made the lamest of the lame look awesome, he's just that pathetic. So when his new home tutor, reborn came to inform him of this information he had like a normal person said hell no of course when he did he was told he had no choice and hit over the head really hard courtesy of reborn and passed out.

Tsuna smiled ever so slightly when he remembered this it was only a mouth ago he still refuses to be the tenth though but now he has friends that care about him. dame tsuna stop day dreaming you have work to do get busy" reborn ordered as he kicked tunas head

"ah reborn" tsuna whined

Our story starts here with a girl who was just walking to her home room in nami-chuu (school not town) when out of no where she ran straight into a rather kawaii boy with large doe like eyes and gravity defying/anime hair "a-ah gomen senpai I wasn't watching were I was going" the kawaii boy apologized with a cute embarrassed blush ''JUDAIME ARE YOU OK!'' a silvered haired boy who strangely enough reminded her of a octopus shouted

''ah gokudera-kun please don't be so loud I'm fine'' kawaii boy as she assumed must be 'judaime' replied

''ha-ha your so funny tsuna'' tall boy said

''hey don't talk to-''

''haaaa juns confused who are you people'' she asked with a rather indifferent voice

''a-ah gomen I'm sawada tsunayoshi you can call me tsuna that's(points to otaku) gokudera hayato and that's(tall guy) yamamoto takeshi''

''mhm I'm junko maria asatoko call me jun''

''herbivores your crowding kamikurosou''said the prefect we all know and love not really

''hmm who're you?'' jun asked

''wa hi-hi-hi-hibari-san'' tsuna stuttered

''teme don't threaten the tenth'' gokudera shouted

''ha-ha hi hibari'' yamamoto said nervously as hibari made a move to kill tsuna that would have surly killed him had jun not saved him in time by grabbing tsuna in a one armed hug as she blocked the hard steel tonfa with a scythe that seemingly came out of nowhere (tsuna; why does she have that!) '' wao you're strong, I'll have fun biting you to death'' hibari said with that sexy smirk of his

''ah I remember you now your hibari kyouya hmm your not as bad looking as I had thought kyo-kun'' she said while looking him up and down

(tsuna: she-she's checking him out (he was having a mental brake down by this point)

Then hibari who was rather thrown off I mean sure he knew he was good looking but his scare factor was usually a major turn off that and he had no time for such unimportant things and walked away from them

and the group stared in awe at jun(who was currently snuggling tsuna who was to amazed to blush )when out of nowhere...


	2. Chapter 2 the varia come!

disclaimer: dun own khr

reborn popped up out of nowhere and said'' ciaossu jun-chan I'm reborn join tunas familia''

''hmm ara~ family?'' she asked

''hai tsuna is going to be a 10th generation mafia boss''(tsuna: no I'm not)reborn just ignored him

''naw I'm good'' she said

''huh why do you want asatoko to join us reborn?'' tsuna asked the infant

''baka-tsuna don't you know that in the mafia junko maria asatoko is known as The Crimson Rose she's a for hire or traveling hit man but she always leaves a rose drenched in the victims blood at the seen'' he explained when all of a sudden there was a loud explosion so every one turned to look at gokudera

''wha it wasn't me I swear'' he shouted while waving his hands in the air like a surrender of sorts, When suddenly belphegor and squalo showed up

''IEEEEEEE it's the varia'' tsuna had oh so brilliantly pointed out (A/N: he's an idiot but a cute one so all is forgiven)

''VOI! PUNIE TRASHES WERE TAKING THE CRIMSON ROSE GOT IT!'' squalo had screeched into there poor ears he could yell so dam loud.

''oi squalo don't draw so much attention we're in a court yard shishishi'' bel said

''hmmm~ you think I'll just go with you, I'm not that stupid hmmm~'' jun laughed

''ushishishi we have candy'' bel offered

''tempting'' jun bit her lip slightly (tsuna: sh-she can't be serious)

''nnnhmm okay!'' as if on cue a lollipop was passed to her

''ushishishi let's go princess'' everyone hell even squalo stared at her incredibly as she walked away with bel on her back in a weird piggy back

PLEASE REVEIW TO THE EXTREM!


End file.
